Forum:10,000 articles!
There comes a time in every mans life....Ah what the heck, I'll leave the speeches to you guys. In the meantime, lets enjoy the complimentary image! -- The State(Decrees)( ) 19:40, 15 January 2009 (UTC) w00t. I made the 9000th :) Gunnery Sergeant McCallan 19:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Isn't that kinda a bad thing? We have lots of articles that are not up to standards/quality. 5ub7ank(7alk) 20:07, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :It is a bad thing. This means that we are now supreme nerds. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 00:02, 16 January 2009 (UTC) It's awesome that we've reached that number, but now we need to sweep through the articles of this site and wipe them clean of the unworthy! lol --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:28, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Upon estimating the size of our community against theirs, I believe we have officially out-nerded Star Wars Fanon. Rejoice! MasterGreen999 21:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Well, we owe half of it to Ajax. =D -- The State(Decrees)( ) 21:58, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Wow...where was that image found! But back on subject, I believe it is time to enstate the First Halofanon Crusade, to purge the unworthy(crap) articles from the site! Huzzah! THE GREAT PURGE OF HALO FANON. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 23:10, 16 January 2009 (UTC) Do what must be done, Lord Johnson!! -- The State(Decrees)( ) 00:18, 17 January 2009 (UTC) *LOMI imagines AJ carrying out the N00b Purge* "You have failed me for the last time, article *force choke* XD --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:30, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Crusaders, the Holy Crusade has begun! Let us purge these foul beasts into the abyss! We shall cleanse the lands of all that impure! Let us cleanse Halofanon!!! -- Let the site be transformed, and may those who believe in the power of Halo be transformed with it *C&C ref* --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// ' 16:52, 17 January 2009 (UTC) I agree, we need to clean this place up! Lets start with http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Canon_Dispute !!-- The State(Decrees)( ) 14:50, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I've been going around and found a few articles (I suspect I've only scraped the surface) that are either blank or close too it by authors who I've never seen and seem to be over a year or two old, such as Sydney and the Austrailian Cluster (which is mispelled) page, so should we set up a place where we can suggest articles for deletion...or, I dunno do something, I'm not too used to Purging (this site at least). Suggestions I think we should first delete all articles which are GModded and haven't been fixed and all the unrealistic ones Etc. And then move for the one's where the Authors have been gone for over 6 months. Whatta Ya Think? ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 15:23, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Agree.-5ub7ank(7alk) 15:54, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Yea, sounds right :Agree, but the ones that are unrealistic, move 'em to the namespace until the Author fixes it. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 17:02, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::Alot of the time the authors for those are MIA... can we just delete those ones? ::Also, redirecting the articles to the author's namespace creates a lot of broken redirections.-5ub7ank(7alk) 17:40, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::True. But, I'm speaking in the case of articles like M7 SOCK where the author is alive and well, but it's still marked unrealistic and said author has not fixed it. Give 'em a chance to fix it after moving it to the namespace. -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 18:53, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ....... You all know the rules. No deletions. Next person to talk of deleting articles get an official bitch slap from me